Traveling Forever
by Friendship ship co-captain
Summary: The world seemed so lonely now that Rose had gone, but with the return of Captain Jack, things were bound to change. The Doctor had experience a gay encounter with him before, but things are about to get a bit more serious.
1. Chapter 1

It was about twelve o'clock in the afternoon and the sound of seagulls could be heard, not far from where the TARDIS was.

The Doctor arose sharply from the thick duvet that had covered his head. He looked around the room to see that two lampshades had been broken and so had the bed. His head was sore and his breath tasted like alcohol. Whatever happened last night, he knew it wasn't good.

The Doctor was so confused, but then he heard someone breathing next to him. He turned around slowly to see Captain Jack lying beside him. His hair was messed up and the duvet hardly covered his naked body. He was naked? The Doctor's heart's was doing a fandango inside his chest and panic stretched across his face. He picked up the duvet and looked down to find that he was naked too!

How did this even happen? The Doctor was trying to recall the events of last night in his head, but all he could think about was the party he attended with the French; there was lots of alcohol….. There was alcohol?

The Doctor had to face the facts and admitted to himself that he must have gotten so drunk, that he slept with Jack.

There was a noise coming from beside him and Jack gave a huge yawn before waking up. He rubbed his eyes and turned over to face the Doctor, propping himself up onto the pillow.

"Hello handsome!" he said, smiling at the Doctor with his brilliant white smile.

"Oh God!" the Doctor said, covering his face with his hand.

"We'd better get dressed if we want to make it to Barbados"

"Barbados?"

The Doctor looked shocked and Jack looked confused. There was a long pause as they tried to remember what else happened last night.

"Yeah, you said you would take me there remember?" Jack asked.

The Doctor still looked confused.

"Last night?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shook his head. He hadn't a clue why he told Jack that he would take him to Barbados.

"Well, you said it last night, so….." Jack mumbled.

There was another awkward silence, so Jack jumped up from the bed and picked up his clothes, whilst the Doctor shielded his eyes with his hands.

"Oh please!" said Jack. "You can't even look at me, can you?" he asked.

"You're naked!" replied the Doctor still shutting his eyes.

"Hey! You've seen a lot worse last night!"

"How can you ever remember all this?"

"I didn't drink as much as you! Dude…. You were hammered!"

The Doctor looked shocked. This was all so horrible. He was in love with Rose, not Jack. This night was even meant to be with Rose.

Jack saw how upset the Doctor was, so he tried to comfort him as best as he could.

"Come on if we get dressed now, you can get over your hangover and try to work things out… I promise I won't look" Jack finally said.

The Doctor smiled at him and they both got dressed looking away from each other. After about ten minutes they quickly left the room and entered the control room, only to see Rose sitting in a chair, with an unhappy look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctors jaw hung open; a blank expression across his face as he stared at Rose.

"What have you two been up to then?" asked Rose.

"Nothing!" the Doctor and Jack both replied, a little too early.

The Doctor's cheeks reddened and Rose wasn't convinced. She knew exactly what had happened, but she tried to hide the pain through hate. She glared at the Doctor's untidy hair, which made him feel uncomfortable.

"Doctor, can I speak to you?" Rose finally asked.

"Alone" she said, directly aimed at Jack.

Jack walked off to his room, closing the door silently behind him.

"Rose, let me explain" the Doctor started.

"There's nothing to explain Doctor, it wasn't your fault" Rose said.

"I shouldn't have done it"

"You were drunk!"

Rose giggled, still trying to hide the pain. The Doctor joined in; Rose made everything better.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Well long story short you got super drunk and then you and Jack…" she broke off.

There was another silence and now the Doctor could see the pain he had caused her.

"Rose, I'm so sorry" he said desperately.

Rose cleared a tear that was running down her cheek quickly with her hand.

"No, it's nothing…really" she said.

The Doctor couldn't stand this for much longer; it was driving him crazy.

"Just answer me one thing" she said.

"Anything" said the Doctor.

"Are you and Jack…?"

"No! It was an accident!"

"You were gay on accident?"

Rose still wasn't convinced.

Suddenly Jack came in with a huge grin on his face

"I wasn't, I was gay on purpose!" he said.

That had done it. The awkwardness was eating the Doctor alive and the tension between Rose and Jack grew.

"Right then! Barbados?" the Doctor asked, hoping this would drive everyone off topic.

"Yes please!" replied Jack.

"I suppose I need to work up a tan again" said Rose.

With that the Doctor flew the TARDIS into Barbados, hoping that he wouldn't have to revisit the uncomfortable conversation later.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So hey guys! Thank you loads for the positive feedback and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated the story in a while, but I'll try to finish it ASAP. Hopefully you will enjoy the other chapters I post!**

About a year or so later…

The hologram of the Doctor had cut off and he found himself back in the TARDIS.

He was never going to see Rose again and all he could do was stand there, with a blank face and a sing tear running down his cheek.

Alas he couldn't hold the pain in for much longer and he soon burst into tears and curled up, hopelessly on the floor. He was so alone and he had lost the woman he truly loved.

The Doctor picked himself up and as he did, he vowed that he would never love anyone else the same way as Rose… ever!

He knew that Rose would do the same. How could she not? All they could do was to try and get over each other, which in the Doctor's case, could take a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Another year later…

With the hole of time and space to travel, the TARDIS hadn't moved in over a year.

It was slowly decaying and growing mould as the months went by. The TARDIS was much weaker now, but not as weak as the man inside it.

Living in his bedroom for the past year was the Doctor. He was lying on his bed in an orange onsie and a burgundy dressing gown, whilst listening to his favourite Snow Patrol album. He knew all the lyrics to it by now and wailed his way through each song.

Laying on the bed beside him, was two jars of Marshmallow Fluff, three tubs of rocky-road ice-cream, a can of red bull and an empty bottle of Rosé wine.

There, fixed on the wall, was a plasma TV which was currently showing 'Eat, Pray, Love' on repeat and under the TV, there was a cabinet, which was filled with a list of other romance films: 'Love Actually', 'you've got mail' and 'While you were sleeping'.

The room itself was sprayed with a Rose scented perfume and in a vase on the bedside table were some withered roses.

Most disturbingly, the Doctor was sniffing one of Rose's tee-shirts (the one where they visited New New York) and kept it with him always.

The Doctor was a wreck! His new beard was untidy and he hadn't showered in months. His breath smelt of soured alcohol and there was a half-drunk bottle of whisky in his hand.

The Doctor still hadn't gotten over Rose.

Suddenly out of nowhere, someone knocked on the door and the Doctor sat up in surprise.

How the hell did someone get in the TARDIS?

"Er… Come in" the Doctor said.

The door opened giving off a little creak and there standing in the doorway of the Doctor's bedroom, stood Captain Jack.

"Hello handsome!" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, I know I'm not a great fan fiction writer. Really sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in ages, so I hope you'll like this one!**

The Doctor rubbed his eyes again and again to make sure that it was real.

Jack walked closer to the bed and as he sat on the end, the Doctor flinched. Jack laughed.

"You haven't had any company for quite a while, have you?" Jack asked.

"It's not that" replied the Doctor.

"Oh" jack said. There was realisation in his voice and he looked down at the duvet in embarrassment.

"Listen, I know about Rose" said Jack in a soft voice.

The Doctor looked down, his eyes were watery.

"Hey, it's going to be okay" said Jack, patting the Doctors hand.

The Doctor and Jack sat there in silence for a long time.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked finally.

Jack stood up from the bed and smiled at the Doctor.

"To cheer you up of course!" Jack replied.

The Doctor stared at Jack; no emotion on his face at all. He was grateful that Jack came to see him, but he doubt that he would ever feel happiness again.

"And how are you going to do that?" the Doctor asked in a weak voice.

Jack giggled.

"I'm going to take you on a little trip mister" replied Jack.

The Doctor rolled his eyes; Jacks flirting was nothing new to him.

"Please Jack, not today" the Doctor said in a desperate voice.

"Then when?" Jack snapped; his smile gone.

This got the Doctors attention. Jack rarely raised his voice at him.

"Honestly Doctor, if you don't do something than angst today, then when? Jack asked.

The Doctor understood what Jack was trying to say and thought it over. Jack was right in the fact that the Doctor needed to get over Rose, but he hadn't travelled for so long and he had lost so much. The Doctors mind went from one argument to the other until he finally decided.

"I guess I could do with some travelling" the Doctor said, nervously.

Jack beamed at him and jumped a little in the air.

"I knew you would come around! Now get dressed. I'll be waiting in the control room" said Jack.

The Doctor groaned, too lazy to get out of bed, but he could feel the rush of excitement at the thought of travelling again, so he obeyed Jacks orders and jumped out of bed, his legs feeling like jelly.

It took a whole hour for the Doctor to shower, shave, dress and gel his hair, but at least the Doctor looked like himself again. Just before he climbed downstairs to meet Jack, he pulled on his coat and smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Oh yeah, he was back!

He ran into the control room, but stopped in shock as he looked around the place. The console was covered in dust and the whole scenery of the room gave off a depressing vibe.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Jack asked. The Doctor stared at Jack, his ancient eyes filled with sadness.

"Yeah" the Doctor said. He couldn't help but feel he had betrayed the TARDIS.

"So where are you taking me?" asked the Doctor.

Jack moved closer to the Doctor, their faces inches apart. Jack opened his mouth to speak.

"Not saying" he teased.

The Doctor pushed Jack aside and paced around the console, stroking the dust off the edges with his index finger. He looked up at Jack.

"Thought I was the secretive one" said the Doctor.

Jack laughed.

"Don't worry Doctor, you'll find out soon enough, now pull the lever and let's get going!" Jack ordered.

"Since when do you know how to fly the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked.

"Learned from the best I suppose… now are you going to pull that thing or not?" Jack asked.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" the Doctor shouted as he pulled the lever down.

The TARDIS jolted and the Doctor pushed a few buttons, not keeping his eyes off of Jack.

"Seriously Jack where are we?..." the Doctor was cut off by the spine tingling noise of the TARDIS. It roared back to life as if it was welcoming the Doctor back.

Both men laughed and the Doctor flew the TARDIS once again!


End file.
